Feliz cumpleaños, Jimmy
by Ponsferrata
Summary: En Azkaban todos los días parecen iguales, o eso es lo que dicen. Sirius Black ha aprendido por las malas que hay días en los que los recuerdos te acosan más de lo normal. Días de los que no se puede escapar. Días como el que debiera ser el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo.


El manto opresivo de oscuridad y de tristeza que ahora constituía su atmósfera, suplantando al oxígeno e introduciéndose en su alma, en su cuerpo y en su mente, corroyéndolo a él y a su identidad desde dentro se suponía que debía mantenerse estable, sin poder empeorar. Sin poder apretar con más fuerza. Sin poder aumentar, haciendo que sus huesos congelados se astillaran de nuevo con el frío renovado. Permaneciendo impasible para siempre. La misma celda. Los mismos gritos. Los mismos guardianes.

Pero Sirius Black había llegado a comprender que la aparente pasividad era una mentira, o más bien, un hueco en la verdad. Que lo que se decía, lo que se sabía sobre su presidio no eran más que medias tintas, detalles incompletos, inconexos, truncados y fragmentados.

Porque los que eran encerrados en Azkaban el tiempo suficiente como para aprender que en hay flujos de desolación no suelen salir nunca más y los que lo consiguen, no quedan del todo bien de la azotea. Porque los representantes del Ministerio que van fugazmente una vez al año cumpliendo no se qué convenio no se quedan el tiempo suficiente como para poder apreciar que la estancia en la prisión mágica responde a unos ciclos continuos. Porque los dementores, aún en el caso en el que fueran capaces de comunicarse con los magos que aparentemente los vigilan, nunca dirían que a todos los prisioneros de larga condena se les acaba por establecer un calendario con determinados días al año en el que sencillamente son más susceptibles a caer en la desesperación, días en los que sus sentimientos bullen y burbujean, días en los que ellos se sienten pletóricos de energía succionada. Días en los que la apatía y el desánimo alcanzan cotas imposibles. Y porque cada círculo, con sus máximos de desconsuelo, es individua, personal e intransferible. Porque Azkaban es una cárcel en la que los muros más difíciles de escalar son los de tu propia mente.

Y hoy era uno de esos días. Hoy era uno de los peores días de los qe Sirius Black había llegado a temer con el paso de los años. No era capaz de preverlos, no podría haber dicho ni siquiera bajo tortura cómo su mente recordaba lo que él se negaba a recordar, como era capaz de mantener de alguna manera ese calendario interno que sólo funcionaba cuando más daño le hacía. Pero sí era capaz de reconocer las indicaciones que los diferenciaban y a aprender que no se podía huir de ellos.

Lo había sabido al despertarse gritando, con la garganta en carne viva, la _primera_ prueba de que la noche había estado plagada de malos sueños, de los peores: aquellos en los que todavía te reencuentras con viejos recuerdos que fueron en su momento felices, recuerdos que soñando los dementores no se atreven a tocar porque el mismo hecho de rememorarlos hace que te duela tanto que dudan que ellos mismos pudieran causarte el mismo sufrimiento con su mera presencia. La _segunda_ evidencia había sido notar el reguero de las lágrimas descendiendo hasta su barba rala –Sirius seguía sorprendiéndose de que aún conservara la capacidad de llorar. Creía firmemente que después de los primeros meses en los que no había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y bramar, sin poder mantener manifestar su desolación, su angustia más absoluta, su duelo más sincero, sus lacrimales se habrían secado, se habrían obstruido, porque no era humanamente posible poder continuar cuerdo. –como todos los aniversarios. La _tercera_ fue que el sentimiento que le encogía el corazón y le hacía difícil respirar no desaparecía, ni siquiera se suavizaba, al convertirse en Canuto, el perro negro que antaño fuera fiero y orgulloso. Y en ese momento supo que no podía escabullirse más.

Que los recuerdos que lo acosaban no iban a desaparecer porque en todos ellos estaba grabado el mismo mensaje: todo el tiempo feliz que viviste no es más que la condena por lo que hiciste, cada instante pasado de fugaz felicidad has de mirarlo a través del cristal translúcido de la culpa. "Porque ellos están muertos y tú te mereces este encierro, que ni te mata ni te deja vivir porque no pudiste salvarlos", le susurra la parte de su mente que se ha aliado con los dementores y que pretende llevarlo a la locura de una manera u otra. "Porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de poder vencer al pequeño Pete, porque él sigue libre y sus asesinatos siguen sin vengar, tu nombre manchado y lo que es más importantes, ellos están enterrados en algún lugar del cementerio de Godric's Hallow".

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Jimmy"_

_Hogwarts, la primera sonrisa sincera cuando se sentó tembloroso en la mesa de Gryffindor a su lado exclamando que desde el tren se había dado cuenda de que era un chaval que valía la pena, la primera mirada cómplice cuando idearon casi a la vez la primera de la larga lista de bromas y trastadas, volver loco al conserje, correrías a media noche con la capa de invisibilidad, juergas en Cabeza de Puerco, exámenes aprobados por los pelos, convertirse en animagos, ser considerados dos partes del mismo pack indivisible, consolar a Cornamenta porque Lily Evans le ha vuelto a dar calabazas, las primeras vacaciones en casa de los Potter, hacer rabiar a Quejicus todo lo posible y más, el Mapa del Merodeador, la primera final de Quidditch que ganaron con James como buscador, las Copas de las Casas, la gran fiesta de graduación que tuvieron, pese a la guerra, pese a todo, cuando acabaron el colegio, la correrías por el mundo muggle los tres: James, su moto y él, la primera lucha contra mortífagos los dos, espalda contra espalda, la decisión conjunta de unirse a la Orden del Fénix, su negativa de llamar a Voldemort por otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, su boda con él como padrino, la desesperación fingida de Lily al decir que se había casado con un par de siameses y la respuesta perenne de James afirmando tajantemente que así iba a ser hasta el final de los tiempos mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, el nacimiento de Harry, el orgullo cuando se lo pusieron en sus brazos mientras le decían que el tío Sirius iba a ser además el padrino, la seriedad cuando le pidieron que si les pasaba algo se hiciera cargo de é, el nudo en la garganta mientras analizaba la profundidad de la petición, Harry correteando por la casa mientras James, Sirius lo miraban embelesados y Lily como una exhalación detrás de él hechizando todos los muebles para que no se golpeara con nada, … Su casa destruida. Su amigo, su hermano, muerto defendiendo a su familia. Su dolor. La negativa de Hagrid a entregarle a su ahijado. La determinación de tener que vengar al hermano que le habían arrebatado. _

_Y finalmente… Su fallo. Su error. Su culpa. Su desliz. No había servido para nada. peter pettigrew se la había jugado a todos. Y de los Merodeadores, sólo quedaba indemne Lunático, que encima creería que él era un asesino. Y Harry James Potter creciendo en casa de los muggles más muggles del mundo, vigilidado de cerca por el largo cuello de Petunia-Odio-a-los-Magos-Evans-Dursley sin que James gritara cada vez que levantaba el vuelo en su escoba de juguete, sin escuchar su risa potente y orgullosa, sin ver la cara de tonto que se le quedaba cuando miraba a su hijo._

_Un mundo sin James Potter, que hoy debería haber cumplido veintinueve años._

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Cornamenta, estés dónde estés"_

Y el que fuera el can indomable, díscolo y bravo, compañero de correrías de un ciervo adolescente allá en los terrenos cada vez más lejanos de la cordura, de su juventud y de Hogwarts , aulló a la luna a través del pobre ventanuco que iluminaba de vez en cuando su celda, demasiado alto como para ver siquiera un pedazo de cielo, llorando a su compañero caído y honrando su memoria.


End file.
